


And right now you're all that I recognize

by Crazyloststar



Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dorks in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “I never want to drink ever again,” Prompto whined and pulled up his own blanket to his chin and rolled over.“Me neither,” Noctis curled up more.***Part seven in a series of vignettes set in an alternate universe where Noctis and Prompto are just two punk kids who happen to find each other, fall in love, and then proceed to make a lot of crazy, dumb decisions.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516619
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	And right now you're all that I recognize

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the boys get a little sick in this. 
> 
> sorry i fell off on updating this for a while! I have a lot of assignments right now due to zines/big bangs/holiday exchanges but i still have plenty to write about for you. This is a bit of a short one but hope it's still fun. ^^ 
> 
> also if you have any shenanigans you want to see these dorks get up to feel free to let me know in the comments or DM me! :D

A leg dropped heavily onto Prompto’s thigh, waking him up with a jolt.

“I feel like my entire body is made of rocks,” the voice on the other end of the couch grumbled.

“Sure feels like it,” Prompto shoved at the offending foot weakly. He glared at Noctis, known only by the tuft of dark hair sprouting out from under the blanket pulled up over his face. Prompto let his head fall back onto the end of the couch.

It dawned on him that he wasn’t on his couch. Or Noct’s.

Prompto tried to become more familiar with his surroundings. They were both resting with their heads on either side of a - he shimmied a little to get a sense of the material - leather couch, covered in blankets, and with small trash cans sitting next to them on the floor.

That was a bad sign.

He forced himself to tilt his head despite the way his temples pounded. He could see they were in a large living room, and there was a kitchen in the corner. Ignis and Gladio were standing there, backs to the living room.

The realization of where they had ended up, and the memories of the night before, flooded his mind.

“I never want to drink ever again,” Prompto whined and pulled up his own blanket to his chin and rolled over.

“Me neither,” Noctis curled up more.

“I’ll remember this moment,” the calm voice of Ignis washed over them, “when you’re hiding here, once again, so you don't have to go home hungover.”

Prompto winced. He had really not wanted to go over to Ignis’s, but it had been three in the morning when they had finally stumbled out of Dino’s party, and Prompto’s parents thought he was spending the night with Noctis.

And vice versa.

So, they couldn't just stroll up to either house _drunk_.

And considering Prompto’s dad had recently nailed his bedroom window shut after finding Noctis in his room one night, using that as an entry hadn’t been an option.

He wasn’t even sure what they were going to do after going to Dino’s party but hey, at the time it seemed like a good idea to go out. They couldn’t say no to free food and booze.

Okay, mostly the free booze, who was he kidding.

And they had definitely had a lot of it. Prompto could vaguely recall wandering Dino’s house with Noctis, arms linked, as they each kept their stupid red cups filled with whatever anyone offered them every time they needed a refill.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

He also remembered something about them both getting kicked out when Dino found them half undressed and making out in the bathroom.

The blinds opened. He heard Noctis groan.

“Rise and shine, idiots.”

“Gladioooo,” Prompto clung to his blanket. “We’re dying please cut us some slack.”

The blankets were pulled off them and they both shouted, curling in on themselves from the cold and the light and gods everything _hurt_.

Gladio mussed up Prompto’s hair, then Noctis’s, and avoided flailing arms on both accounts, the jerk. “Get some cold water on your faces, breakfast will be ready in five.”

Prompto rolled to sitting up. He held still, waiting to see if the wave of nausea overtaking him would subside.

Noctis, however, hadn’t moved past rolling closer to the edge of the couch, fingers grazing the edge of the trash can.

“We fucked up,” Noctis muttered.

“Yeah.” Prompto closed his eyes. “Fuck.”

He heard Noctis get sick into the trash can. Prompto kept his eyes shut and covered his own mouth. The nausea was almost gone, he didn’t want to risk...

Nope.

It was embarrassing enough to show up at the doorstep of the cleanly pressed Ignis Scientia in the middle of the night shit drunk and a disheveled mess, but then to have both he and Noctis puking into trash cans in his living room….

Whole. New. Low.

After their in-stereo vomit fest, Prompto managed to come up for air and see two glasses of water and aspirin set aside for each of them on the coffee table.

He took his slowly. Not long after, Noctis came back up to the land of the living and did the same. They both laid back against the couch.

“Fuck,” Prompto repeated.

The smell of food wafted into the living room.

Noctis groaned. “I’m starving, but also-”

“I feel sick.” Prompto finished.

Noctis gripped his glass of water. “Have we ever drunk that much before, dude?”

“Obviously not because I never wanted to die more than I do right now.”

“Breakfast!” Ignis called from the kitchen. “You need to get your strength back, you can't stay here all day. And you know you’ll need to clean out those bins.”

They both groaned.

“Iggy, you want a drink?” Gladio set down the plates on the counter and had started to pull glasses down from a cupboard.

“Sure, screwdriver?”

“You got it.”

Prompto managed to get himself to standing. His shirt stuck to his back a little. “Gods I feel so gross. Dibs on the shower at your place.”

“Fuck that, we go in together or I’m first.”

“Fine,”

Noctis stood carefully. They held hands and walked towards the kitchen counter and their food. While Noctis and Prompto sat on the stools, the other two stayed standing in the kitchen. Maybe they had already eaten. Prompto didn’t even know what time it was. He picked up his bacon and took a tentative bite, the salt and fat instantly igniting some of his hunger.

Ignis and Gladio cheered and took a sip of their drinks.

Even thinking about drinking vodka made Prompto’s stomach churn. He focused on eating more of the bacon instead.

“Hm, peculiar,” Ignis spoke.

When Prompto looked up, he and Gladio were both staring into their glasses with confused expressions.

“Huh,” Gladio tilted his glass back and forth.

Noctis, meanwhile, was halfway through his toast, not paying attention to the other two.

Ignis sloshed the liquid around. “How much vodka did you use?

Gladio did the same, peering into it like he was inspecting a specimen. “The usual, I know you like your screwdrivers more screw than not.”

Noctis choked a little at that. Prompto though was too busy trying to figure out why his brain was going into full warning mode.

“Quite. But?”

“But you’re right, I can't taste the vodka.”

A light bulb went off in Prompto's head. More like, a memory, that if he weren’t feeling like death he would have realized the second Gladio had reached for the bottle of vodka. He kicked Noctis in the shin.

“Hey!”

Two pairs of intense eyes were on them. Gladio furrowed his brows. Prompto was suddenly very, very interested in his food.

Gladio went back for the bottle. “Let me check something,”

Prompto leaned over, forehead on Noctis’s shoulder. “Hey Noct I think it's time we goooo.”

“What?” Noctis said with a mouthful of food, “Dude, I’m still eating _and_ I feel like shit. We don't have to go yet.”

“What the hell, this is basically water.” Gladio’s voice was gruff.

Prompto tensed. Noctis’s shoulders straightened.

“You catch up?” He hissed and sat upright. Ignis and Gladio were both inspecting the bottle.

Noctis shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth.

“Welp gotta go -” Prompto hopped off the stool and tried to ignore how dizzy he got.

“Oh, boys, where do you think you’re going?” Ignis moved out of the kitchen like a coeurl getting ready to pounce on an unsuspecting chocobo. Prompto and Noctis froze halfway to the couch.

“You ain’t going nowhere.”

They both turned. Gladio stood with his arms crossed next to Ignis.

“I think we’re dead,” Prompto whispered.

Noctis took his hand and squeezed, “At least we’re dead together.”

Prompto squeezed back as Ignis and Gladio approached them.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they spent the rest of the day cleaning iggy’s place in between fighting off the last of their nausea. Also iggy made them eat beans for lunch [it was chili and prompto loved it but he couldnt say so because that was considered treason]. 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
